Instructor Razuvious
Instructor Razuvious is the first boss in the Military Quarter of Naxxramas. He comes with four additional mobs when pulled. He can also be found in the instanced version of Acherus: The Ebon Hold to train new death knights. Commander Eligor Dawnbringer: "Pay attention. This is Instructor Razuvious, Kel'Thuzad's appointed trainer of all death knights. It is said that his own technique is so potent, only a disciple of his could possibly withstand his might." 25-man Abilities Instructor Razuvious Instructor Razuvious has approximately 10,100,000 hit points. His regular melee hits plate for about 30,000. * Disrupting Shout - This is a physical AoE that hits for 7125 to 7875 Physical damage on the entire raid. Cannot be avoided, cast every ~15 seconds. * Jagged Knife - An ability used on a random raid member every ~10 seconds. Does 5,000 physical damage and applies a bleed effect which causes a further 10,000 physical damage over 5 seconds. Can be avoided by standing out of his line of sight. * Unbalancing Strike - Inflicts 350% weapon damage and leaves the target unbalanced, reducing their defense skill by 100 for 6 seconds. This will hit plate for approximately 105,000. Only Deathknight Understudies should ever be hit by this. Death Knight Understudies Four of these are pulled with Instructor Razuvious. They hit lightly and should be offtanked for most of the encounter. A priest will need to mind control one immediately and one should always be mind controlled through the encounter, unlike the 10-man version of the encounter there are no orbs to mindcontrol the understudies with. Healers will need to heal them through Instructor Razuvious' damage. After Instructor Razuvious dies these will take 1000% extra damage from players. * Taunt. Standard taunt, 30 second cooldown. * Shield Wall. Reduces damage taken by 75% for 20 seconds. Death Knight Understudies should only tank with this up. Note: Compared to the original 40-man version, there is no longer a Mind Exhaustion debuff on the Understudies after you stop MCing them. This means a priest can mind control the same Understudy over and over. 10-man Abilities Instructor Razuvious Instructor Razuvious has approximately 3,349,000 hit points. His regular melee hits plate for about 30,000. * Disrupting Shout - This is a physical AoE that hits for 4275 to 4725 Physical damage on the entire raid. Cannot be avoided, cast every ~15 seconds. * Jagged Knife - An ability used on a random raid member every ~10 seconds. Does 5,000 physical damage and applies a bleed effect which causes a further 10,000 physical damage over 5 seconds. Can be avoided by standing out of his line of sight. * Unbalancing Strike - Inflicts 350% weapon damage and leaves the target unbalanced, reducing their defense skill by 100 for 6 seconds. This will hit plate for approximately 105,000. Only Deathknight Understudies should ever be hit by this. Death Knight Understudies Two of these are pulled with Instructor Razuvious. They hit lightly and should be mind controlled for most of the encounter. A player will need to use the orbs of domination to mind control one and at least one should always be mind controlled through the encounter. Healers will need to heal them through Instructor Razuvious' damage. After Instructor Razuvious dies these will take 1000% extra damage from players. * Blood Strike. Instant attack that inflicts 50% weapon damage to an enemy target, 4 sec cooldown. Will be the "4" key on your hotbar. * Taunt. Taunts the target to attack you, 20 second cooldown. Will be "5" on your hotbar. * Bone Barrier. Reduces damage taken by 75% for 20 seconds. Death Knight understudies should only tank with this up. 30 second cooldown. Will be "6" on your hotbar. 25-man Strategy You need one tank to pick up Deathknight Understudies though more are helpful. You will need two priests to mind control. Priests assigned to Mind Control should aim for 6% Spell Hit, as each Death Knight Understudy is level 82. This will eliminate Miss chance and the chances to break early (except due to channeling interruption). 6% spell hit is 157.39 rating at level 80. Note, Shadow Priests with 3/3 Shadow Focus only need 3% hit from gear. When Instructor Razuvious is pulled you may want a Rogue to evasion tank him for a few seconds while your priest mind controls a Deathknight Understudy and taunts him with it; however, if an Understudy is pulled first, Instructor Razuvious will shout and delay in attacking you for a few seconds, giving a Priest time to cast Mind Control. The priest should immediately shield wall. The offtanks should get the Understudies under control and be ready to taunt Understudies off priests when the mind control breaks. The priest should mind control an Understudy and taunt every ~20 seconds as shield wall falls off to avoid Understudies EVER tanking Razuvious without shield wall up. Aside from this the fight is simply a matter of healing his damage and keeping the Understudies alive. It is necessary to heal the understudies, as they will take a substantial amount of damage. Raid healing can be easily accomplished be two or three healers, since the damage is both predictable and light. These raid healers should also be ready to quickly heal whoever gets hit by the boss' throw, as the DoT may kill a player not yet topped off from the AOE. The tanking understudy can also be healed easily by three healers, but they will need to be aware of the fact that unbalancing strike can cause a large damage spike of up to 30k, plus subsequently increased melee hits. Another strategy that has been brought to the raiding community is from the Dungeons and Raids forums on the main World of Warcraft Website. The title of the post is Razuvious Who Needs Priests? A guild on Azshara(US) came up with the strategy of using 3 hunters in a triangle and doing a distracting shot rotation to make up for the lack of priests. This strategy can be viewed in the video on the forum post or at the bottom of this page in the video section. It is an alternate strategy there for guilds who seem to have a shortage of priests for their raids. 10-man Strategy There are 2 Understudies and 2 controlling orbs in the 10 man version. The 2 orbs should be controlled by the tanks and the encounter is started by each tank selecting their own understudy, walking up to their orb and right clicking it to control them. Razuvious will immediately aggro onto them and which ever tank is decided to tank first must immediately hit "6" on your new hotbar for Bone Barrier, then "5" to taunt. While tanking use the "4" key repeatedly to Blood Strike for holding aggro. Keep Razuvious tanked near the back of the circle where the understudies are located before the encounter starts, this way when you refresh your orb spell you will have plenty of time to recontrol your understudy before he can run all the way to you. Bone Barrier lasts 20 secs so the 2nd tanking understudy must hit their Bone Barrier and taunt before the first tank's Bone Barrier runs out. There is a 30 second CD on the Bone Barrier. To help your healers and ensure the understudies always have Bone Barrier up, taunt closer to every 16 seconds, rather than 20. The tanks can see the Bone Barrier icon's 30 second CD timer on the pet bar. Once it goes past halfway, the tank should call out for a taunt. Calling out is helpful because when a tank has to dismiss and re-control an understudy, he can lose track of the timer. ALWAYS use the Bone Barrier ability BEFORE you taunt. This is all the fight is, the tanks trading taunts to ensure the tanking understudy has Bone Barrier up 100% of the time. Healers will need to help heal the understudies even with their Bone Barrier up to ensure both stay alive through the entire encounter. When clicking an orb to control an understudy you will see that your character is channeling the spell and the channel lasts for 1 minute. To make sure the channel does not break while tanking Razuvious each tank should refresh the channeling spell every 2 taunt cycles. In order to do this after you've been taunted off of the second time IMMEDIATELY right click the understudy's pet frame and select "dismiss". NOTE: you cannot use the "leave vehicle" button that shows up in the "=" of your hotbar, it does nothing, you must dismiss manually. As soon as you have dismissed the understudy click the orb again to control him, this refreshes your channeling spell and will leave you with enough time for the 5 second cooldown on your abilities to be off before the current tanks Bone Barrier falls off. Tips: Tank the boss in the far center of the green floor. Whenever you need to dismiss and re-control the add, move the add to the right/left far end of the room. This way, the add will come straight to you and because all melee players are in the center, you have clear sight of him to target. Even better, you can start the fight by using /focus on your add, and clic on his portrait to target it whenever you need to take control of it again. Dismiss, clic on portrait, wait 2-3 seconds to the "uncontrolable" buff to wear off, and right clic on the orb without moving to MC him again. This technique is hard to explplain to people, especially if english isnt their first language, however there are a few things the main tank can do to aid the off tank. If your off tank has not taunted the mob off you you are able to tank a few hits, and with 3 healers in the group, you can heal through the damage if they focus (our 2 priests and druid, spam healed for the entire fight and we survived the 10man version. In Wrath of the Lich King Razuvious will also be located at Acherus: The Ebon Hold to train new death knights. He is involved in the following quests: # # # # # Macros The following four macros are helpful for if you are Mind Controlling the Understudies. Control Understudy: Requires your assigned Understudy is your Focus Target. (/focus) This macro targets your assigned Understudy and casts Mind Control. /target focus /cast Mind Control Bone Barrier and Change Target: Once you have an Understudy under your control, you can use this macro to change your target to Instructor and Cast Bone Barrier (once you are close to Instructor and ready to taunt). Due to the limitations of Global Cooldown and Targetting, it must be different from your Taunting Macro. /target Instructor /cast Bone Barrier Taunt and Notify: This allows you to notify everyone around you that you are taking Instructor. Make sure Bone Barrier is already up. If you are utilizing the four macros here, you will hit this immediately after the last macro (Bone Barrier). /yell Taunting!!! /cast Taunt Release Understudy: The following macro allows you to dismiss your understudy allowing you to use the 'Control Understudy' Macro right after. /say Releasing Understudy. /script PetDismiss() With these four Macros, you can effectively make this a four-button fight (with the exception of hitting the Attack Buttons). Quotes ;Quotes that occur at the start of battle: (The yell text has been removed in patch 2.0, the sound is still played) * Do as I taught you! * Show them no mercy! * The time for practice is over! Show me what you've learned! * Sweep the leg! Do you have a problem with that? (A reference to Karate Kid) ;Quotes that occur in the midst of battle: * Hah hah, I'm just getting warmed up! * Stand and fight! * Show me what you've got! * You should've stayed home! * You disappoint me, students! ;Quotes that occur at death: * An honorable... death... Loot Videos 8elL14VTND8 Hi-res video and discussion http://files.filefront.com/Razuviousavi/;12547999;/fileinfo.html External links Category:Death Knights Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Scourge Category:Naxxramas mobs fr:Instructeur Razuvious